Hell
by Simahoyo
Summary: After "Burning Down the House". Maura's hell week continues . Technically a crossover. I made Jordan Cavanaugh Maura's boss. CJ Fans- based on a Rizzoli and Isles episode. Jordan has matured and is the Chief Coroner in Boston. Maura Isles is chief M
1. Chapter 1

Hell

By Simahoyo

(Takes place right after "Burning Down the House". Maura's personal week from hell continues

this is technically a crossover, since I borrowed Jordan Cavanaugh as Maura's boss. CJ Fans, this is based on the season ender for Rizzoli and Isles. Jordan is still Jordan, but has matured and is the County Coroner in Boston. Maura Isles is the chief Medical Examiner for the Boston police) A/N Thanks to my Beta, JoBethMegAmy.,my homegirls

Maura's eyes were swollen and red with crying, but she still couldn't stop She was having trouble breathing. She had hidden here, away from her mother's hospital room, waiting for her father to fly in. She really didn't want them to see her–to ask why she couldn't stop crying, and what a mess she had made of everything. She never noticed the figure standing, leaning against the wall–arms folded.

"You look like hell."

Maura jerked then turned to see Chief Coroner Jordan Cavenaugh looking at her.

"Thanks. Why are you here?"

"I'm here because when I hired you, I thought I was getting an ME with some sense, who wouldn't let emotion get in her way. A genius, who would never do the same damn stupid stuff I did when I was your age. Starting now, you are taking a leave of absence until this whole mess is cleared up. You will meet me in my office tomorrow at 11:00 AM. Got that?"

Jordan moved closer with every phrase.

Maura was so shocked she just nodded.

"I'm sorry about your mother. How is she doing?", Now Jordan was squatting next to her chair.

Maura wiped her eyes, trying to pull herself together. "She's hanging on. My dad is flying in any time now."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to her, and the timing stinks, but honestly, I don't quite know what to do with you. You'd better hit the lady's room. Get some cold water on your eyes.

In my office at eleven."

Jordan stood up and walked out, leaving a very nervous Maura to wash her eyes, and return to her mother's room.

/

Maura fell asleep in the chair next to the hospital bed. She felt someone put a blanket over her, and opened one eye to see her Dad standing there.

"Daddy. Hi."

He hugged her, then turned to his wife. He touched her face. She opened her eyes, and gave the special smile she reserved just for him.

"Hi Benny Harbor."

The silly nickname used to make Maura wince when she was a teenager. Now she was happy to hear it. It meant her mother was much better than she had been the day before. Maybe something would go well this week. She watched her parents whispering, and cuddling, as well as they could under the circumstances. It brought the first smile to her lips from that whole week. She loved them, and loved watching them. It gave her hope for her own future. Then she gagged on the word, "hope."

"Kiddo, are you okay?"

"I'm just glad you're here. I missed you, Daddy."

"You need to sleep. We'll have our little talk, and I'll stick around so you can go home and get some Z's." He turned back to his wife and kissed her. "Is that okay with you, Connie?"

"Yes. I'll be waiting right here."

My God, her mother was joking. Constance was reacting really well to Maura's father's presence.

She really needed his magic to rub off on her own situation. Magic? Now she was reverting to a little kid. This was too much for Maura. She felt herself slipping back to the little girl who knew Daddy would fix everything. And that's who followed him down the hall to a quiet corner.

/

Maura threw her arms around her father, and the tears came again."Oh Daddy, you are going to be so disappointed. I made the biggest mess of everything. My boss ordered me to be in her office tomorrow. I expect to be fired..."

"Whoa, Stop, stop. I can't follow you. Slow down and start at the beginning. Sit down, and take a breath."

They sat. Maura took a deep breath, and started..."Remember when we watched that documentary together about adoptees finding their birth parents. I saw you look worried, and I couldn't tell you I've been desperate to find out about my birth parents–not because I don't love you both, but there's a hole inside. So, when I saw a DNA sequence that closely matched mine, I did the research and found out who my birth father was."

He was smart enough to just nod, but Maura could tell he was really worried. She squeezed his hand, and went on.

"He turned out to be a murderer, and a member of the Irish mob. I was scared. I thought there might be something in me–a dark place like that. I mean I like cutting up dead people."

She shivered. Her father hugged her, then went back to listening mode.

Maura took a deep breath and went on " Then he started showing up in my life. He helped me sometimes, broke down my door–well, his bodyguard did that, and made me patch him up. He spent a long time there. He told me I could meet my mother. That I'd like her. I needed to know who she is. I was desperate to keep his relationship to me a secret..."

"God, you work for the police. That could touch so many cases..." His grey eyes bored into hers.

"I never did any autopsy when he might have been involved. And everything seemed to be working until this week."

"What happened, besides your mother's accident?"

"It wasn't an accident. Someone tried to run me down, and she saved me."

"Good Lord, Maura. Who tried to hurt you?" he demanded. He stood up, looking around as if to protect her right then and there.

"An arsonist. I found out more than he wanted. So he tried to kill me. Mom was in the hospital, I was scared to death for her, and we decided to draw him out using me as bait."

"We? This sounds like one of your little truth dodges. Was,'we' really you?"

Maura blew out a breath. "You always know. Yes, it was my idea, but I didn't plan on two things–Jane's FBI boyfriend was looking for my birth father, who, of course, showed up trying to protect me."

"This is messy as hell. So your birth father–the mob guy, showed up to protect you from...?"

"The arsonist. And he did try to kill me."

Her father's hands went to his head. "This is giving me a migraine. The arsonist tried to kill you?"

"Yes. And Jane's boyfriend, Agent Dean, was trying to capture my birth father. So he followed her there."

"Followed Jane?"

"I think so. It's a little hard to ask him."

"This feels like an Abbott and Costello routine." He shook his head. "Go on Maura."

"The arsonist had a gun on me, Paddy Doyle shot him, Agent Dean shot at Paddy Doyle, who killed Agent Dean, and Jane killed Doyle. There you have it, my week from hell."

He just sat there, quiet, then his eyes filled with tears. He didn't let them spill over–but he was wrestling with his emotions. He reached out and took her hands in his.

"No wonder you sounded so bad on the phone. I thought it was just worry over your mother..."

"Now I hate my former best friend, she hates me because Agent Dean is dead. I could lose my job and medical license...and I will never find out who my birth mother is."

"I'm going to resist the temptation to play the hero, and tell you how to fix this, because I'll be damned it I can figure it out. Maybe start with the living people?"

Maura gave him a weak smile. It was her mess. She had hurt his feelings, she could tell, but there he was, trying to help her just because he loved her.

"You may have noticed, over the years, that I have a temper."

He registered mock surprise and horror. "No! Really?"

"I said things to Jane–horrible things. Worse than before I took the anger management class. I didn't swear, I went beyond it. Straight to the truth–but only the meanest, nastiest things. I held nothing back. I think I broke her spirit. "

He just sat there and looked at her. Disappointment was written all over his face. Maura looked down because she couldn't face him. Then she sobbed. Not that she planned to. This was all so wrong. She felt his hand covering hers. She looked up again.

"How do you unbreak a spirit?", she asked.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hell, Chapter 2

By Simahoyo

Maura talked to her Dad for three hours. Then she went home, fed Bass, and made a list. She liked lists. They gave order to things, and her mind required order. The list started with Jane. She decided she would write Jane a letter. Jane might throw it away, but a letter would tell the truth without letting emotions get in the way like the last time. Emotions needed to be kept in their place, where they wouldn't play havoc with human lives.

The next thing on her list was trying to save her job. Jordan Cavanaugh was hard to read. Maura had no idea what she would do. She decided to go, and tell the truth, and deal with the results.

She added a list of places to apply for a job, just in case.

Maura was feeling better. She added a list of people she needed to apologize to. It was long. She decided to send a card to Agent Dean's parents. They probably didn't know her part in this mess, and she didn't want to add to their sorrow by bringing it up.

Maura took a deep breath and blew it out. There. Something was done.

Now for the hard part. She decided to write it on the computer first. She expected to re-write it several times.

_Dear Jane–_

And she stopped and stared at the screen. Nothing came to mind. No words were strong enough.

_You have every reason to hate me_, _and I don't expect your forgiveness, because if I can't forgive myself, how can I ask you to?__I regret every nasty, horrible thing I said. I don't even have words strong enough to convey my revulsion.—below the belt? Yes. Uncalled for? Definitely. I was seriously out of control. I have no excuse. If you want nothing to do with me, I won't blame you._

_I'm sorry about Gabriel. I'm truly sorry I had such a stupid idea in the first place._

_You probably won't have to work with me anymore. I've been placed on leave. The Chief County Coroner is thinking about firing me._

Then she deleted the last part because it looked as if she was hoping Jane would feel sorry for her

She just ended with Gabriel.

She hand copied it onto stationary, and threw it in her mailbox. One thing was done. Maura checked it off her list. She deserved a reward, so she called her parents. It was a nice chat, and gave her the energy to go on to the next task.

Maura googled her boss. It was impressive and frightening. Jordan Cavanaugh had a good reason to be angry. She had been written up several times for breaking rules. She also had an impressive record of solving crimes through excellent forensic work. Then Maura found something that really frightened her. Jordan Cavanaugh had been fired three times. A knot was growing in the pit of Maura's stomach. If Jordan had been fired three times, would she even hesitate to fire Maura once?

It was a sleepless night.

/

The next morning was nerve racking. Maura arrived at the County courthouse early, riding the old elevator up to the coroner's office. Then she paced at the end of the hall until one minute to eleven, heels tapping along the polished wooden floors. She walked into the County Coroner's office with thirty seconds to spare. The receptionist looked up, and pressed the button on the intercom.

"Dr Isles is here."

Jordan had aged hardly at all over the years. Fine lines, and a few grey hairs had been added , She was in great shape, and her brown eyes still looked out at the world like lasers. Maura noticed a smirk seemed to live at the corner of her lips. The office was outfitted with photo's of Jordan with Bernadette Devlin McAliskey and Jerry Adams. The original Irish flag hung from one wall, and next to it, an old guitar, well used. There had been rumors of an Irish band. It seemed they might be desk was standard issue, but the chairs were interesting. Just as Maura had worn her highest heels to even their heights, Jordan Cavanaugh had a shorter than normal chair for visitors, while hers was higher by three inches. Maura could recognize a fellow chess player.

"Dr. Isles. Sit down."

Maura sat as tall as she could.

Jordan turned the brown lasers on Maura. "I thought about firing you. It did me good, getting fired, but I'm a fighter. You, apparently, are not. So I had to think about what to do with you." Jordan crossed her arms, and tapped her index finger against her left arm. "I concluded that you would learn a hell of a lot more by cleaning up after yourself. I've noticed you like parameters, so here they are. No more lies, no end runs around the truth, no coverups, no getting your people to cover for you.."

Maura's heart rate sped up. She knew where this was going, and she was not pleased. She nodded, afraid to speak.

"And you will also work with everyone, and I mean everyone, in the homicide division. This means you will speak to each one of them, share information, and treat them as the professionals they are. And by God, if you discover any more long lost criminal relatives, you will report that fact to me the day you discover it."

Maura was stunned into silence. It would have been easier to be fired.. She just sat there, quietly, blinking.

"Are you with me?"

"I-I don't know what to...this is so hard.."

"I know. Cleaning up after yourself is one of the hardest things you can ever do. I should know. I had one hell of a lot of cleanup to do after myself. Welcome to the Screwups anonymous club. I'll be monitoring your progress. Closely. Think of me as your sponsor. You can go now. I'll be watching."

"Thank you. I'll be working on it. Does this mean I can go back to work?"

"No. You have leave until your mother is better. I want you to succeed. And if you are worried about her you won't become the type of Medical Examiner or Coroner I think you can be. Prove me right. I know you will be right here in this office someday if you clean up your act now."

So that was it. Her boss wanted the same thing for Maura she wanted for her assistants, to grow into the jobs ahead of them. Well, she could do that. Maura smiled.

"Thank you so much. I know I have work to do. Hard work never hurt me. I don't know how Jane Rizzoli is going to react to me...I guess I'll have to improvise." Maura paused, then looked down. "I'm not very good at improvisation."

"You'd better start learning, then. Go get started."

Maura got out as quickly as she could without being rude.

/

She sat in her car for ten minutes arguing with herself mentally. She wanted to go into work, despite her forced leave, and beg everyone to forgive her. She wanted to go to the hospital and sit with her parents until her mind was numb. And she wanted to run away, to someplace she had never been, change her name and become someone else. In the end, she drove home, went to bed, and slept the rest of the day.

/

A voice seemed to come out of nowhere, calling her name. Maura slowly allowed her mind to go toward the voice. As she did, she opened her eyes. Maura was in her own bed, in pajamas . Angela was standing over her.

"Maura, are you alright?"

Maura bit back cranky words, and sat up in bed.

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"I saw you come home yesterday afternoon, and your lights didn't come on all night. Are you sick?"

Angela looked worried. Maura didn't really understand. Didn't Angela have to go to work by eight in the morning?

"I'm not sick. I was sleeping."

"Until five in the afternoon?"

Maura scrambled out of bed. She stood, trying to look as wide awake as possible.

Angela gave her the same look reserved for Jane's less than effective lies. "Have you been eating?"

"I have eaten."

"How recently?"

Maura started to calculate. Angela shook her head.

"I saw on Doctor Phil that not eating, and sleeping all the time are two major signs of depression. You're a doctor. You know better than that. Let me fix your something."

Maura felt her face heating up. This really was embarrassing.

"Please let me get dressed. I promise I'll eat something."

"I'll be in your kitchen."

Maura showered and dressed in more casual clothing. She didn't linger over her hair, just twisted it into a bun at the back of her head. Her muscles hurt a little, but she shrugged it off as tension. Or a week sleeping in a hospital chair. She wandered into the kitchen. The smell of food was not appetizing.

Angela turned to Maura and smiled. "There you are. Much better. I made bunny pancakes. I thought it might cheer you up a little."

Maura felt a lump in her throat at Angela's kindness. She sat at the table. Angela placed a cup of red bush tea in front of her. Next came a plate of bunny pancakes, with blueberry syrup.

"Angela, you are so thoughtful. Thank you." Maura made a show of eating a bit of pancake.

Angela sat across from her. "Don't just push the rest around your plate. I raised 3 kids, and I'm on to every trick."

"_Vous êtes aussi mauvais que ma mère_."

"What?"

"Nothing important. I was just thinking about my mother."

"It must be so hard on you, with her in the hospital, and you and Jane not speaking."

Maura looked at her guiltily. 'How much has Jane told you?"

"Jane? You must be joking. Getting her to tell me anything is like pulling teeth."

"I don't want to go into details. She did something, and I really over-reacted. I'm used to fighting with my mother, and I said really terrible things to her–in English, unfortunately. I'd be lucky if she ever spoke to me again."

"And what did she do? I know my daughter, and I know you. It takes a lot to get you that angry."

"I don't want to go there. We both did wrong things. Jane was willing to forgive, and I was not."

"You know I'm going to get you to tell me. I'm like a dripping faucet. I don't go away and I don't quit."

"I know."

"So, Maura Evangeline Isles, ..."

"Mom told you my middle name?"

"Yes she did."

"And you're using the full name trick?"

"Yes, I am."

Maura blew out a breath. "So not fair."

"What did Jane do?"

"She shot my birth father."

"Good Lord." Angela crossed herself.

"A criminal, who had just killed her boyfriend."

"What are you talking about? This makes no sense."

"It's an unbelievable mess. If I saw it on one of your soap operas, I would leave the room." Maura gave a bitter laugh. "I hate reality. Maybe I should make a chart."

"Maura, stop. I knew Jane's boyfriend was killed in the line of duty. She was very upset. Vincent told me. But who is this birth father I never heard anything about? I didn't even know you were adopted.." Angela put her hand on Maura's arm, Mom style.

"I found out with a DNA match. He was a mobster and a killer. I didn't want to be related to him. Suddenly he was in my life, like it or not. I found out later that he watched me grow up, and was hovering in the background trying to protect me. I have decidedly mixed feeling about that."

Angela looked into her eyes. "I can imagine."

"We came up–no, scratch that. I came up with a plan to catch the arsonist..."

"And the man who hurt your mother. I'm not that dumb."

"I never though you were." Maura swirled the tea left in her cup, watching it. "I had a different motive than everyone else had. The homicide unite wanted to catch an arsonist, I wanted revenge, and Gabriel Dean wanted to catch the infamous Paddy Doyle."

Angela drew back involuntarily._ "He, _is your birth father? Even I have heard of him. So much for nature versus nurture."

Maura looked away, remembering a cousin's attempt to teach her to lie.

"The arsonist showed up, and pulled a gun on me. I knew the homicide unit was backing me. But I swear, my birth father popped up like one of those figures at a shooting range. He killed the one holding the gun on me. I was so relieved, thinking it was all over. Gabriel Dean was there. He was not supposed to be there. He lied to Jane. He shot my birth father, who killed him."

"I think I'm following this. That's how Jane's boyfriend died?"

"Yes. I can imagine what was going through her mind. He moved his arm–the one with the gun. He didn't look as if he was capable of aiming at anyone. Then Jane shot and killed him. I lost my mind. I was screaming at her to stay away from him, even though she was trying to help.. When I found out he was dead, I could only think of one thing–he knew who my birth mother was. Now I'll never find out."

"I know it was selfish, she had just lost someone she loved, but the need to know who your parents are is so deeply ingrained in adoptees, I behaved like an insane woman. And Jane was my target." Maura stopped talking, just looking for Angela's reaction.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hell, Chapter 3

By Simahoyo

Angela's immediate reaction was quite interesting. She held two expressions on her face at once. Her lips were thinned with disbelief, but her eyes held sorrow. Maura hadn't expected that at all.

"What are you feeling, Angela?"

"I knew you had a temper. Your mother and I have compared notes on our kids. She also said that you have put a lot of work into overcoming your anger. I don't hold all this against you, because this week has been hell for you. And I don't really blame Jane, either. I'm flummoxed. You were both wrong. And both right"

"How do I fix this?", Maura then mentally kicked herself. She was supposed to do her own cleanup.

"I don't know. She'll throw away anything you send her. She won't talk to you.. I'm not sure she'll listen to me..."

"Frankie?"

"He's on her side. Firmly."

"Oh." Maura looked at her hands. "She won't listen to Tommy. Mom is in no shape to help with this. She doesn't know Dad."

"What about Vince?"

Maura felt a sun break in her cloudy life. "That could work. If he's speaking to me."

"I have some pull with him. I'll get him to call you. And Maura, finish that pancake."

To her surprise, Maura actually felt like eating it.

Vince Korsak called her around noon. Angela worked fast. He was distant at first. Careful of what he said. Maura understood, since he had been there, and probably had his own viewpoint on the whole mess. As they talked, Maura felt him relax a bit.

"Doc, Jane is really hot under the collar over the whole thing. She was really getting close to Agent Dean, and boom, he was gone. Then you, exploded, I guess, which nobody expected. We all kinda thought you didn't want anything to do with Doyle. What happened?"

Maura thought before she answered. "I suspect it was a combination of what had happened to my mother and knowing my only chance of finding out who my birth mother was just blown up in front of me. I know I was selfish. I also think none of you knew the trouble I've had controlling my temper over the years."

Korsak grunted something wordless. Maybe he was upset, maybe he was trying not to react.

"Yeah, well, we sure found out about that. Wow. I'm glad I'm not on your bad side."

"I can imagine. I really need to apologize to Jane, but if she refuses to allow me any contact with her...I don't know how to do this." Maura was afraid she was sounding–what? A little childish, maybe.

"Jane is never going to allow you near her until someone tries to get her attention. I think a baseball bat might work."

"Oh no, I don't want to hurt her."

"Doc, I just meant we need to get her to listen and it won't be easy."

"Do you have any ideas, because I don't."

"Let me try, and then I'll report back to you. How long are going to be gone?"

"Until my mother is better."

"Oh...uh, well, just so you know, Pike is driving everyone crazy."

"I don't have any choice as to when I come back. Dr. Cavanaugh made herself very clear on that.

"Oh. You might want to chat with Yoshima later."

"That bad?"

"They have a dart board in Yoshima's office with Pike's picture on it. Literally."

"Oh. That is not good. Please keep me up to date. And thank you for your help."

They said their goodbyes, and Maura drove back to the hospital. She had been gone too long, and was worried. Jane had playfully dubbed her, "Maura, Worrier Princess", but the reference had eluded her until Jane had explained the pun. Jane. Thinking of her made Maura feel as if her roots had been pulled from the ground.

Her dad cracked the door to her mother's room and slipped out into the hall. Maura felt a jolt of concern. Her hand went to her chest.

"What happened? You look ..."

"Kiddo, she caught the news story on Doyle's death."

Maura's knees almost went our from under her. "My God! How did she take it?"

"Not well at all. I finally calmed her down–some. Just be careful of what you say."

"Of course. Am I supposed to know what I know?"

"We didn't get to that. Our whole world has gone to crap.", He looked sick.

Maura hugged him, then opened the door to her mother's hospital room.

"Hi Mom. I'm sorry I was so late getting here." Even she could hear the false note of cheer in her voice.

Constance turned in her bed, and looked at her daughter. Her face had lost all animation.

"_J'ai manqué votre terriblement_."

Maura went to her and wrapped her arms around her mother. "_Je vous aime, et je suis désolé d'être en retard._"

"Maura, a friend of mine was killed recently."

"Oh Mama, I'm sorry about that." Maura held her mother's hand.

"He lived a dangerous life. I expected this to happen someday."

"But not now?", Maura looked directly at her mother.

"Have you ever felt as if everything was falling on you all at once?"

"Yes. But my mother came all the way to Uganda to help me and bring me home. I never properly thanked you for that."

"You are a gift to me. I should have remembered that. I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did."

Maura looked at her feet. She was a bit embarrassed, but didn't want to appear ungrateful.

"I think we are too much alike in some ways." Maura ended the statement with a huge smile.

"Oh we can argue–can't we? Your poor father. Whenever he heard French and raised voices, he tried to hide."

"I remember. I was an obnoxious teenager."

"Cheri, all teenagers are obnoxious. You were no exception. My only problem was that you spent your life three years ahead of anyone your own age. The emotions of your actual age were not appropriate to those of your classmates. You were walking a tightrope. And outbursts were to be expected. Then you got stuck with a hot-tempered mother."

"I learned to hold my own. I learned some rules of engagement. I learned some new words."

Constance looked away. "Not something to be proud of."

"What gets me in trouble is forgetting the rules."

"What are you not telling me, Maura?"

Maura tried to look away, but her mother moved her face so they were eye to eye.

"Maura. What are you keeping quiet about?"

Maura gave up. "I had a terrible argument with Jane. I'm trying to work it out." Maura found herself wringing her hands, and stopped.

"I'm sorry, Cheri."

"So am I. It was the best friendship I ever had. I let my rotten temper ruin it. I have someone trying to—get me an audience with her."

Constance laughed. "She is not the Pope. She was your closest friend."

"I need a time machine, so I can go back and fix it. It's not scientific. I feel myself reverting to childish thoughts. I want there to be magic, a way to wave a wand and make all my mistakes go away."

"Don't we all. The hardest work I have ever experienced is trying to fix my mistakes. I've made so many, and I have been so proud. I didn't want to admit I was wrong. As a result, I spent ten years almost estranged from you. Will you forgive me."

Maura's mouth opened into a perfect O. Her head was tilted to one side.

"We were both wrong. I don't think you need to be forgiven."

Both mother and daughter were criers, so tears flowed freely.

By the time Maura left for home, she felt as if the sun had come out inside the hospital.

End chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Hell Chapter 4

By Simahoyo

She came home to an empty house, except for Bass, who slowly made his way to her. Maura bent down and rubbed his shell. He blinked at her, then went off to his favorite resting place.

She sat in front of her computer, hoping–there was that name again. She sighed., gritted her teeth and opened her inbox. She scanned the emails, but there was nothing from Jane. She went on down the list to Korsak's email and opened it.

"Talking to that woman is like talking to a volcanic caldera. I'm telling you, she is still spitting mad. She finally calmed down enough to say that you could send her one email, and she would read it. I'm sure you know the addy. GOOD LUCK, you're gonna need it."

Maura took the draft of her letter out of her Jane folder, and reading it once more, held her breath and sent it. She noticed afterward that she had crossed her fingers. Stress was turning her into an unscientific, superstitious kid. So, she read all the medical journals that she had e-subscriptions to.

The inbox gave her notice, so Maura checked on the new one. It was from Jane. She was nervous–afraid of what Jane might have written, and frightened that their friendship was truly over. With shaking fingers, she opened it.

"I read it. You're still a jerk."

It was better than she expected. Maura typed her reply.

"I have to agree with you. I'm glad you read it."

There was a long pause, then her chat screen came up.

"I'll admit that I've been thinking of you–other than how to kill you."

Maura laughed. The answer was pure Jane.

"How are you doing?"

Another long pause._ Jane is typing_ showed on the screen.

"Not my best. K and F are scared of me. Your dept has gone to hell."

"I need to do something about Pike."

"Come back to work–please."

"I'm not allowed. Cavanaugh is reigning me in."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Yes. But she did say she wouldn't fire me."

"Good."

"I really am sorry about Gabriel."

"It's going to be a while for my heart to stop hurting so much."

"Would you be able to work with me?"

"I don't know. But I cannot work with Pike. Have you thought about promoting someone?"

It was a jolt of common sense. Maura found herself typing and smiling.

"Great idea. Yoshima just needs to take his Board Certification tests.. I wonder if he'll do it."

"I hope so. We like Yoshima. He's a good guy."

"And he knows what he is doing. I could move Sarah up to his job. This could work. Thank you, Jane."

"Will we be able to talk to each other, do you think?"

"I don't know, but I'm under orders to work with and talk to all of you."

"Cavanaugh jr. is tough."

"So true."

"Speaking of, Cavanaugh sr. just walked in. Bye."

"Bye."

Maura sat back in her chair and sighed. She was feeling a little happy. It was hard work, but Maura knew she could do it now. The worst was behind her–she hoped.

The phone rang. Maura answered her usual, "Dr. Isles."

"This is Mary Margaret Doyle."

"Oh God." she thought. "Yes?"

"I don't know why, but my brother's will demanded that you be asked to his funeral."

Maura's mood sank. "I would rather not, if you don't mind."

"I don't even know why he would have wanted you there."

Maura knew she would pay for it. "I have no idea. Thank you for calling. I'm sorry for your loss."

After the goodbyes, Maura ran to the bathroom and lost what little she had eaten. She sat on the floor, shaking. Even dead he wouldn't leave her alone. Then she wept for his loss.

The next morning her father called to tell her some great news. Constance was getting out of the hospital the next day. Maura spent a busy few hours arranging for help for her home care. She arranged for two Certified Nurses Aids, and got a visiting nurse for their supervision. Their cook wasn't capable of preparing the special meals, so she arranged for paid leave for her. The service gave her the name of a nutritionist to help plan menus. By then, it was late afternoon.

Maura ate something forgettable, then made the first of two more calls.

Jordan Cavanaugh took her call quickly. "How are you doing?"

"Much better, thank you. My mother is coming home tomorrow. So, could I go back to work the day after?"

"First, it's great about your mother. And from what I've heard–don't ask about my sources, yes, you can go back to work day after tomorrow. I suspect you'll want to call Pike."

"Oh yes. I'll be happy to."

"Okay then. Go for it."

Maura and Jordan said their goodbyes, and Maura dialed her own office.

When Louise answered, "Boston Police Medical Examiner's Office", Maura' s heart warmed.

"Hi Louise."

"Maura. I'm so glad to hear from you. How is your mother?"

"Much better. She's going home to the Beacon Hill house tomorrow."

"Good. She's a lovely woman. Does this mean you'll be back..."

"Day after tomorrow, and I can hardly wait to see everyone."

Louise's voice lowered. "And will Dr. Pike be leaving soon." She sounded both anxious and hopeful.

"I called to let him know."

Louise let out a relieved breath. "I'll put him on."

After a few minutes, Pike was on the phone.

"You do realize, _Doctor _Isles, that I was doing an autopsy. I was doing it as a favor to you because all of your people are too inept to handle it themselves. What do you want that is so urgent?"

"I'm be returning the day after tomorrow. Thank you for your services. I will need you for just one day."

There was a pause. "Ah, so you have finished your little vacation. I did a lot of reorganizing. The place was a mess as usual. I hope that next time you need my help, your will not have let things go back to the chaos I found here."

Maura saw her hands form claws as she imagined strangling her underling. She really needed to do something about this man.

"Well, thank you for filling in. And thank you for asking about my mother's accident. Good afternoon."

Maura wanted to scream, she was so angry. Especially when she thought about the mess she would be going back to. She paced the living room, until her anger started to subside. Then she decided to go for a run.

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Hell Chapter 5

By Simahoyo

People should write manuals of how to bring someone with major hip surgery home from the hospital, decided Maura. Her father had gotten a wheelchair, but thought a conventional vehicle would work. Maura knew the basics of how to transfer a patient from a bed to a wheelchair, but it was harder than it looked. Her mother was a poised, sophisticated woman, and Maura felt odd trapping her knees with her own to turn her from bed to chair.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Did it hurt?"

"Only a little. You were very gentle."

Maura smiled ruefully, and followed her mother and father down the hall and out of the hospital.

Her father opened the passenger side door of their Lexxus, while Maura set the brakes on the chair. He held the chair from behind, and Maura positioned herself in front, placing her arms under her mother's, and readying her knees to trap Constance's with her knees again. The lift and twist were perfect, until she realized that she would have to lower her mother's head to keep from banging it against the car. Maura slowly dropped the weight, and turning while simultaneously pushing her mother backwards, and holding her breath, Constance arrived in the seat safely.

And that was just the beginning. When they got to the Beacon Hill House, everything had to be done in reverse. The whole operation took over an hour, not counting setting Constance up in her own first floor room, so that she would not have to chance using the stairs. Maura cooked three of the special meals the nutritionist had suggested, and put two into the refrigerator. By the time she got home, she was exhausted. Maura decided she would have enough to deal with tomorrow, so she fed Bass, tidied up and went to bed.

Maura was understandably nervous her first day back. She went straight to Louise, who actually hugged her.

"Maura, thank God you're back. How is your mother?"

"She's doing rather well. It must be the _esprit Québécois_. She's a fighter."

"Good for her. Tell her we are thinking of her, and wish her the best."

"Thank you, Louise. How much of a mess did Pike leave?"

"Yoshima and the others cleaned up the worst of it."

"I couldn't function without all of you. "

Maura squared her shoulders, and marched into the morgue. When she opened the door, the entire staff was lined up to greet her with applause. She ducked her head, embarrassed.

They stopped, always concerned not to invade her privacy.

"Welcome back.", said Yoshima.

"I'm very happy to be back. My mother is doing very well", and, here she took a deep breath and blew it out. "I know, we need to do something about the Pike situation. I need to speak with Yoshima in my office for just a minute, and we may have a plan."

When Yoshima arrived in her office, she had him sit, as she frowned at the evidence of Pike's invasion.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with him. I understand you have already started a cleanup. That is very good of you.

Yoshima grinned. "No problem. I know where everything goes anyway."

"You know enough to run this place when I have to be gone or recuse myself. I have re-checked your file, and I see that the only thing keeping you from taking over in my absence are the Board Tests. Are you willing to put in the time to take them?"

"If you had asked me a week ago, I would have said no, but I'm really motivated right now. So, Yes, I will take them as soon as I can brush up enough to do as well as I'd like."

"If you need any help, I'm here for you. I was thinking of moving Sarah up to assist you when you fill in for me. Do you think she is ready for that?"

"Yes. She's smart, and watches everyone when she doesn't have enough to do herself. She's motivated, and kind of driven. I like her"

"How does she get along with the rest of the team?"

"There are occasional moments when her head gets a little too big, but she's way better than Pike. I like your ideas–especially if we can keep Pike in Western Mass."

"Oh I couldn't agree more. Please ask Sarah to come in."

It only took a minute for Sarah to replace Yoshima in the chair. Maura smiled at her eager almost doctor. "Sarah, Yoshima and I have been discussing what to do about Pike."

Sarah's mouth was expressionless, but her brown eyes danced.

"If Yoshma can pass his Board exams in time, I will ask him to be my official replacement instead of Pike."

Sarah apparently failed to censor herself. "Terif—I mean, that's good."

"And we discussed moving you up to assist when he does."

"Me? I'm not quite a doctor yet. I have to finish..."

"You can do that on the job. If you keep up to your current standards, I don't see any problem ahead. But remember–up to your current standards. I have to run upstairs, so you can go back to work."

"Thank you, Thank you..."

"Enough", laughed Maura.

Lab coat on, Maura went up the stairs, butterflies in her stomach. Jane was there. Jane who still hated her a little.

As Maura entered the bullpen, the first one to look up was Frost. "Hey Doc. Glad you're back. How's your mother?"

"She's home from the hospital." Maura hid her nervousness behind a smile. "It's good to be back."

Korsak came from behind his desk and shook her hand. "Thank God. No more Pike."

Maura just laughed. She glanced toward Jane , and waited to see what would happen.

Jane looked up slowly. Her eyes met Maura's and she gave a half smile.

"Hi Maura.", then she went back to her work.

It was a start.

The end


End file.
